charmed sorcery and witch craft
by lord hunter 20
Summary: takes place during the last season, Piper discovers a secret, pairings Harry/Piper, then Harry/Piper/Paige/Billie. Leo/Phoebe


DISCLAMER I DONT OWN CHARMED OR HARRY POTTER

"hi i'm mike "hi i'm married"replied piper "i know jaime i'm from-but not hearing anything of interest i stopped listening i watched from afar as piper of jaime bennett as she called herself til the guy left couple of minutes later he went harry got up "hi i"i said to ""jamie/piper""she looked up "hi i'm married","i know piper ""sorry my names jamie"said piper."really thats the name you useing"2thats my name"ssaid piper thinking he was a demon too bad to as he was georgeous she thought toherself piper your a married woman mentally berrating herself."i thought you were piper halliwell"he replied "no i'm jaime bennett her cousin."oh sorry by the way good luck with the demon"then he vanished."what the-said piper looking around expecting to see startled customers but noobody seemed to notice a man suddenly vanish into thin air decideding to get back to the manor piper went to her office grabbed her keys got into her car and drove home

SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK

piper closed the door as she got inside started calling out "ANYONE HOME"she yelled hearing know one "PAIGE! PAIGE GET YOUR BUTT HERE!""ok ok what"said paige as she orb in"i think a demon knows what we did"said piper"what! are you talking about"."a guy at p3 called me by my real name we need phoebe do you know where she is""no i havent seen her allnight or leo acually"replied paige."come on attic"."perhaps i can help!said a girls spun around to a man dressed in all black wearing a long leather trench coat it was the guy from the club. "you"said piper "yes me"he replied who is he"paige asked"hes the demon- guy from p3"said piper "im not a demon i'm here to help you and to help you find out the truth" harry replied."what truth and who are you what are you demon-guy"paige asked "again not a demon and and what i am is something you've never seen before but i am on your side as i said i here to help you scouts honour"he said with a grin." give this to leo when hes not **busy"**he said."he up stairs".trowing a piece of paper to piper. "and when you need me **whenever **you need me call out harry and i'll be here ok" ok said piper skill a bit not untrusting of him."why are you here to help"paige asked."wait and see youll know soon remember **call when you need me"**harry said "good bye"and he vanished."Well that was interesting,he was sexy too"said paige."paige!"."what hes not a demon"."he said hes not a demon"replied piper."well lets find out shall we"replied paige."attic come on".she replied pulling piper with running up the stairs.!LEO LEO!"yelled piper as they went to the book of shadows and leo appeared."whats up" "what can yu tell me about this symbol"said piper giving leo the piece of paper"not much"he said studying the symbol."althlough it looks formalliar"a guy gave it to piper"said paige." im sure ive seen it before" he said ."i think ill check the book see if its there"said piper "ANYONE HOME LEO! PIPER"called a voice down stairs."up here phoebe"yelled piper."whats up"she said wondering what they were doing in the attic."a guy came to the club not a demon he came to warn us well i hope hes not he was good looking"replied piper could speak."what"said phoebe "he said something is coming and he could help""said paige."wat is he then is he a witch"asked phoebe "we dont know harry gave pipr a piece of paper with a symbol on it leo thinks hes seen it before" it does look familliar "said phoebe remembered something"harry whos harry"she asked " thats his name"said paige "sound human you dont get many demons calling themselfs human names"so what do we do i mean we cant go to the elders now as they think were dead"said pheobe ill see if theres anything in the book on it"said piper going over to the book and starting serching through it looking for the symbol."well if no one needs me im of to bed "said phoebe "sure pheebs"said piper "night piper phoebe"phoebe said leaving the attic "night"called an hour later. what you thinking about"asked piper paige look up seening piper watching her "just thinking" "why dont you go get som sleep im ok doing it on my own"piper said "you sure"paige asked "year not like any demons are goning to attack". "ok night piper" said paige "night paige" continuing her search of the symbol

A/N hope you like the first chapter


End file.
